La niña de Aro
by Sheferina
Summary: La niña de Aro:¿Que sucedería si el despiadado Aro Vulturi se encuentra en un callejón con una inocente adolescente ,con sangre que desea para calmar su sed?.Una historia que confirma que hasta los seres más despiadados pueden querer y proteger
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : "Una niña fugitiva"

Prov. Aro 

-¿Estas seguro Aro? Sabes que Heidi te puede traer algo perfectamente en segundos-me intento convencer Marcus .La cuestión es que había decidido ir a cazar algo por cuenta propia y solo algo que no agradaba mucho a la guardia pero después de todo yo era el amo aquí.

-Marcus are lo que quiera y si quiero ir solo a cazar lo are -Gruñí molesto levantándome de mi trono y atravesando las grandes doble puertas.

Ni bien salí al exterior empecé a recorrer los alrededores pero estos estaban desérticos. Suspire innecesariamente y me dirigí hacia la ciudad allí probablemente encontraría algo aunque era muy tarde para los humanos estar en la calle a esta hora pero no me importo seguramente abría algunos de esos adolescentes hormonales.

Luego de unos minutos olfatee olor a sangre que provenía de un callejón abandonado .Me acerque sigilosamente y pude observar que a unos pocos pasos de mi se encontraba una joven dándome la espalda por lo que pude escuchar parecía estar llorando .

-¿Me va a hacer daño señor?-una melodiosa voz pregunto .Me quede helado no había emitido ningún sonido y ella había notado mi presencia era algo imposible-¿No me vas a responder?

-Si te voy a hacer daño ,¿como sabias que estaba aquí?-farfulle siendo sincero después de todo no iba a escapar con vida de aquí

-Note tu sombra ,¿pero te importaría decirme porque me quieres hacer daño?-dijo esta vez dándose vuelta y verme

Quede impactado era muy hermosa aquella niña pero en vez de sentir deseo sentí un extraño instinto por protegerla y no hacerle daño algo completamente irracional teniendo en cuenta que soy un ser sanguinario .Su cabello era pelirrojo y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus caderas y era completamente lacio y sus ojos eran de un intenso celeste

Hinchados por las lagrimas que antes corría por ellos , mientras que su rostro era pálido y decorado por unas leves pecas en sus mejillas que le daban un aspecto adorable.

-¿Qué hace una niña como tu en un lugar como este?-gruñí molesto ¿que clase de padres dejarían que su hija estuviera en un callejón oscuro y tretico a las tres de la mañana?

-Me escape del orfanato Señor-murmuro .Ah entonces sus padres están muertos

-¿Porque te escapaste?-

-La monja Bianca se enfada siempre conmigo porque no me agradan las personas que intentan adoptarme ,pero esta vez se enfado mas y me hizo daño-Dijo alzando la muñeca y mostrándome la mano que tenia marcada .Me enfurecí ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle daño a alguien tan inocente como esta niña?-Y me acorde que cuando era pequeña la hermana Margarita me dijo que no debía dejar que nadie me hiciera daño entonces me escape Señor-termino su relato

-¿Que les paso a tus padres? –

-Murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando tenia 1 año Señor –

-¿Y no tienes ningún familiar o conocido con el cual quedarte?-quizás podía llevarla y sacarla de este mugroso callejón

-Al único al que conozco es a usted en el orfanato las chicas no me querían porque dicen que como soy bonita tengo que tener amigas que lo sean .-En ese momento una idea llego a mi mente pero seria imposible

-¿Cuántos años tienes y como te llamas pequeña?-le pregunte tratando de imitar el tono pacifico de Carlisle

-Tengo 16 y me llamo Anastasia Medina pero me gusta que me digan Ana ¿y usted como se llama y cuantos años tiene?-

-Me llamo Aro Volturis y tengo muchísimos años linda ,tantos que jamás los adivinarías –dije esto sonriendo estaba claro que jamás adivinaría mi edad ya que probablemente podría ser su tataratataratataratataraabuelo o mas-Tengo una idea si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir donde yo vivo y por la mañana te buscas un lugar para vivir ¿que te parece? –

Seguramente a los demás no les molestaría aparte yo era el amo y siquiera le tocan un pelo me aseguraría de desmembrarlos yo mismo

-Me gustaría mucho Aro ¿vives lejos de aquí?-Pregunto parándose en ese momento me percate de las ropas que llevaba :una calza negra ,una simple remera manga larga azul que tenia un aspecto de no abrigar nada y unas viejas y sucias zapatillas tipo botitas .

Pude ver que la nariz de Ana estaba roja seguramente del frío que tenia .

Me saque la capa negra y se la ofrecí

-Muchas gracias Aro-murmuro colocándosela y frotándose para ganar calor.

-De nada pequeña la necesitaras hay que caminar mucho para llegar a mi ofreciéndole mi brazo para comenzar el largo camino(ya que no podía correr como vampiro con ella)hacia el reino observando que la pequeña parecía exhausta


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 :"Decisión"

Prov. Aro 

Ni bien traspasamos las puertas del castillo Cayo, Marcus .Felix Jane y Alec se acercaron a mi con curiosidad al notar a la muchacha a mi lado.

-¿Amo por que trajo a una humana aquí?-pregunto un confuso Félix observando detenidamente a Anastasia, mientras esta observaba a mis hermanos con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

-Ahora les explico pero primero Demetri acompaña a la muchacha a una de las habitaciones y corrobora que nadie le haga daño-dije esto ultimo a velocidad rápida para que Ana no se confundiera mas de lo que estaba-Duerme bien Anastasia

-Tu también Aro. Buenas noches-hablo en general siguiendo a Demetri por uno de los pasillos

-Síganmen –ordene dirigiéndome al salón de los tronos .Ni bien entre observe que frente a las paredes ya se encontraban todos .Me pare en el medio del salón dirigiéndome para hablar.

-Escúchenme la niña que acaba de ingresar al castillo se encuentra bajo mi cuidado si alguien le intenta hacer algo asegúrense de que con ello yo mismo le arranco la cabeza ¿entendido?-todos asintieron.

-Me atrevo a preguntar ¿por que la trajo aquí Señor? Y ¿Quién es?-interrogo Jane extrañamente curiosa.

-Se llama Anastasia Medina , tiene 16 años la encontré en un callejón cuando fui de cacería. Me pareció correcto traerla aquí ya que me contó que huyo de el orfanato en el que estaba porque una monja la golpeo.-explique

-¿Se quedara aquí para siempre?-observe a Jane que estaba con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

-Jane ¿que tienes con la pequeña?-emitió la pregunta que yo tenia en mente Cayo.

-Simplemente siento curiosidad siempre desee tener una hermana –dijo esto ultimo en un susurro aunque la pudimos oír perfectamente. Me acerque a ella y tome su mano entre las mías. Era cierto lo que decía a pesar de conocerla hace poco la apreciaba y deseaba que se quedara con nosotros.

-Bueno les voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que todos sean sinceros ¿quieren que Anastasia se quede?-pregunte directo sinceramente me gustaba la idea de tenerla aquí creo que me volvería loco si la dejo en un orfanato.

-SI!-grito una alegre Jane seguida de Alec

-Si! Podríamos comprar autos para ella-dijeron Demetri y Felix

-Obvio que si siempre quise aprender a cocinar y tendré a alguien que coma lo que cocino-anoto Heidi

-Claro se podría quedar y la transformaríamos cuando cumpla 20 años-Murmuro Marcus

-Me parece una buena idea-todos nos volteamos estupefactos al oír a Cayo ,en los siglos que habíamos estado juntos jamás le había visto así de contento –Me cae bien la pequeña me gustaría enseñarle a tocar instrumentos-dijo al notar nuestras miradas

-Pues esta decidido se quedara con nosotros y a los 2 años la transformaremos -declare


	3. Chapter 3 Jane

Las imágenes de los cap en blog/

Capitulo 3 :Jane

Prov. Aro:

-¿Muy bien ahora Demetri en que habitación esta instalada Anastasia?-pregunte , todos estaban muy contentos con la idea de que la pequeña se quedara ya habíamos acordado que todos debían cazar regularmente para no correr riesgos estando cerca de ella.

-En la habitación grande del ultimo piso-dijo. Asentí saliendo de allí y estando en la puerta de la habitación en menos de un segundo .Abrí suavemente la puerta la habitación antigua estaba a oscuras pero yo podía ver perfectamente sobre la gran cama podía observar la pequeña figura de Anastasia acostada en la cama echa un novillito con las frazadas.

Me acerque lentamente hasta acuclillarme frente a ella en uno de los costados de la cama. La observe lentamente era muy hermosa aunque sus pómulos estaban muy marcados seguramente necesitaba alimentarse entonces me di cuenta de algo aquí no tenemos cocina ni todas las cosas que necesitan los humanos , le bese la frente lo mas suave posible y Salí de allí cerrando la puerta

-Jane –la llame ella rápidamente apareció frente a mi.-Necesito que contactes con los Cullen de inmediato

-Puedo saber porque señor?-pregunto algo confusa

-Tengo entendido que la esposa de Carlisle es decoradora y como Anastasia se va a quedar aquí debemos adaptar un poco el castillo para hacer una cosa de esas en los que los humanos se preparan su comida y su habitación.-Jane me miro con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto señor mañana ni bien despierte Ana hago los arreglos para viajar cuanto antes por cierto se llama cocina donde los humanos preparan su comida-murmuro dándose vuelta ¿cocina? Es lo mismo es un cacho de cemento donde preparan esa asquerosa comida que con solo verlas me da asco y si pudiera vomitar ya lo habría echo .

Prov Anastasia

Unos cuantos nubarrones grises alumbraron la habitación aunque de eso apenas me percate ya que prácticamente al instante una cabellera rubia asomo la cabeza por la puerta era la misma chica que me había mirado raro cuando llegue aquí

-Al fin despiertas tenemos tantas cosas que hacer ir al aeropuerto al Shopping DIOS YA CASI NOS PERDIMOS TODA LA MAÑANA POR TU CULPA-dijo exasperada brincando de aquí para alla

-Disculpa …..esto yo no te conozco donde esta Aro?-dije confusa la rubia suspiro sonriendo

-Hay perdón me había olvidado soy Jane la …..hija de Aro tu eres Anastasia un placer-dijo ofreciéndome la mano se la estreche dándome cuenta que estaba congelada

-Veras yo creo que tengo que volver al orfanato-murmure apenada lo cierto es que cuando había huido pude oír a la monja gritarme perfectamente "vete y no vuelvas ni creas que vamos a hacer algo para encontrarte" recordé

-De eso nada te quedaras con nosotros ahora ponte esto rápido yo te espero afuera si?-saco una bolsa gigante de no se donde la puso en la cama y se fue por la puerta , yo aun seguía en shock ¿Tendría una familia? No lo podía creer pero como Jane me lo dijo con tanta seguridad era imposible no creerle ¿debería decirle papa a Aro?

-ANA APURATE TENEMOS UN MONTON DE COSAS QUE HACER!-me levante de inmediato de la cama tome la bolsa y abrí la puerta de un baño antiguo pero igualmente limpio donde me puse la fina ropa que Jane me había dejado y el extraño collar que les había visto puesto a los demás

Salí rápidamente de la habitación encontrándome con Jane en un vestido y al lado e esta había tres chicos una mas grandote que los otros y otra hermosa mujer vestida muy finamente. Jane me presento rápidamente el chico mas joven era Alec el otro Dimitri el mas grandote Felix y la mujer Heidi.

-Vamos de compras!-con el grito entusiasta de Jane salimos de allí mientras pensaba que seria una larga mañana


	4. Chapter 4 Compras compra y mas compras

Imagen del auto de Ana en  blog/

Capitulo 4 :Compra , compras y mas compras

Prov Anastasia

Decir que Jane y los demás eran adictos a las compras era quedarse corto me hicieron probar creo toda la ropa y zapatos del mundo yo no sabia como comportarme ya que en el orfanato nunca había ido de compras y todo lo que usábamos era donado por la iglesia o la gente.

-Jane ¿como hacen para pagar todo esto?-pregunte cuando salimos de una tienda donde me compro un montón de vestidos y tacones

-Ana no te preocupes podemos pagar perfectamente todo-me dijo despreocupadamente ojeando unas vidrieras .

-Bueno ya tiene ropa suficiente para toda la vida ahora podemos ir a comprarle el auto-se quejo Demetri , Heidi suspiro.

-Esta bien pero luego la llevamos a comer algo debe tener hambre-dijo le di una sonrisa me había salvado de las compras de Jane.

Nos dirigimos a una gigantesca concesionaria de autos después de que les explique que ya sabia conducir Felix me prometió que haríamos una carrerita con su nuevo auto pero para eso tenia que tener mi propio auto asíque empecé a recorrer todos los autos indecisa Heidi me había dicho que simplemente elija el que mas me guste así que finalmente me decidí por uno que era la misma marca del de Demetri que según decía era muy buena y alcanzaba altas velocidades pero eso no me importaba mucho me gusto desde que lo vi. Felix me explico que era el mejor deportivo de la marca y un auto muy fino y que la puerta se habría para arriba no para el costado como todos los demás autos en cierta parte me sentí un poco culpable de que gastaran tanto dinero en mi pero me habían dicho que simplemente eligiera el que me gustara no por el precio.

Me entusiasmaba pensar que esta tarde ya lo tendría por suerte tenia mi carne de conducir ya que en el orfanato nos obligaban a sacarlo en caso de que alguno se accidentara o algo y teníamos que tomar la vieja camioneta de la monja para llegar al hospital. Nos paramos en un macdonalds donde solo comí yo porque al parecer ellos tenían una extraña dieta en la que no podían almorzar.


	5. Chapter 5Eqipaje

Capitulo 5 :Equipaje

Prov. Anastasia.

-¿Estas lista Ana?-pregunto Heidi hace un par de horas me encontraba preparando las maletas ya que al parecer íbamos a visitar a unos viejos amigos de Aro en otro momento no tardaría mas de un minuto en empacar mis pocas prendas pero ahora que Jane había llenado un inmenso armario con todo tipo de prendas necesitaría un día entero para guardar toda la ropa apenas habíamos vueltos de las compras cuando Aro nos dijo que debíamos empacar todo ya que iríamos a ver a los Cullen una familia amiga de Aro. Hace una media hora había legado mi auto pero estaba demasiado ocupada empacando que ni siquiera lo pude ver. Cayo y Marcus hermanos de Aro se encontraban a mi lado metiendo todos los zapatos en una gigantesca maleta mientras yo guardaba la ropa Jane me había dicho que lleve toda la ropa ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo nos íbamos a quedar allá.

-No aun me falta tengo demasiada ropa ahora ¿te importaría ayudarme?- le pregunte mas le rogué al ver la pila de ropa que todavía me faltaba meter en las maletas.

-Claro cariño- dijo empezando a guardar algunas cosas.

-¿Una pregunta donde viven los Cullen?-

-Viven en Forks un pequeño pueblito de Washington en los Estados Unidos-me respondió Marcus el me caía bien era muy amable y me prometió que un día de estos me contaría algunas historias que le contaban sus padres Cayo era mas frío pero aun así en cierto modo parecía ser que en el fondo era cariñoso.

-Vaya otro continente ¿es lindo el lugar?-pregunte Jane gruño por lo bajo

-Es el lugar mas lluvioso y horrible del planeta-se quejo. Suspire y seguí empacando , luego de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos termine Felix y Demetri me bajaron todas las gigantescas maletas hasta el baúl de mi nuevo auto mientras yo me cambiaba con la ropa que me había dejado Jane. Un elegante vestido con esos altísimos tacones debo admitir que me daba miedo caminar sobre esas trampas mortales pero por suerte contaba con buen equilibrio.

Cuando estaba apunto de bajar entro Aro en la habitación. Le sonreí le debía mucho a aquel hombre.

-Estas lista pequeña?-pregunto asentí y tome su brazo que estaba tendido aveces parecía de otra época bajamos las escaleras encontrándonos con todos.

-Bueno cada uno se ira en su auto Ana querida tu iras entre Demetri y Felix ¿nadie se olvida nada?-pregunto mirando explícitamente a Jane la cual sonrío y negó. Finalmente todos salimos quede impactada ante los autos que tenia frente a mi el de Aro era uno negro lujoso al igual que los de Cayo y Marco y los de los chicos eran deportivos sonreí cuando Felix acaricio a su auto parecía que lo quería mucho. Finalmente abrí la puerta de mi nuevo coche y me puse el cinturón feliz arranque el auto que ronroneo muy bajo por lo menos no me quedaría sorda con el ruido recordé el fuerte barullo que hacia la camioneta de la monja era para matarte.

Aro iba en la delantera por lo que cuando arranco todos los seguimos a mi al principio me disgusto a la velocidad que iban en el velocímetro de mi auto se veía que casi llegaba a los 200 Km. por hora y apenas habíamos salido pero no podía bajar la velocidad porque sino Felix se perdía de mi vista ya que iba mas rápido que yo , finalmente luego de unos cuantos minutos me empezó a gustar la sensación de ir tan rápido y pasar tantas cosas.


	6. Chapter 6Adicta a la moda

Imágenes en  blog/

Capitulo 6 :Adicta a la moda

Prov Anastasia

Llegamos al gigantesco aeropuerto de Italia , me sorprendí cuando en vez de entrar para aparcar los autos como todos pasamos por la parte trasera del aeropuerto , nos estacionamos en línea frente a un jet de lujo.

-Aro ¿viajaremos en este jet?-le pregunte el asintió y en ese momento apareció un hombre que parecía ser empleado de allí ya que tenia puesto un uniforme echo a medida note como miraba de sobremanera a Heidi pero como no hacerlo parecía una diosa caída del cielo con ese vestido y Jane no se quedaba atrás pero ella era mucho mas pequeña que Heidi.

-Buenas Señores Volturi le estrecho la mano a Aro y luego a Marcus y Cayo

-¿Ya podemos partir?-pregunto Cayo observando como otros empleados metían los autos en la parte trasera del jet sonreí me llevaría mi reciente bebe a Forks(si lo se sueno como una loca pero me enamore de mi auto)

-Por supuesto pueden ir subiendo-nos señalo las escaleras asentimos y las subimos me quede shokeada cuando vi. el interior del jet era espacioso y extremadamente lujoso.

-¿O no que es una belleza?-asentí a las palabras de Feliz con la cabeza aun muda.

Me senté al lado de Jane y me coloque los auriculares mientras ella sacaba una revista de moda luego de abrocharnos el cinturón.

Suspire tratando de relajarme cuando el jet despego nunca había viajado por lo cual digamos que me dio un poquito de miedo de que nos estrellemos o algo parecido.

-Ana Ana despierta!-oí los gritos insistentes de Jane abrí los ojos perezosa al parecer me había quedado dormida , me saque los auriculares y la mire –Anda ten te tienes que ir a asear y cambiar antes de que aterricemos.-me insto pasándome mi neceser y un bolsito donde Jane me había puesto la ropa para que me cambiara observe a los demás todos ya estaban cambiado y colocaban unos bolsitos que seguramente Jane les había preparado como a mi dentro de sus maletas con la ropa que se cambiaron. Heidi en los asientos de al lado junto a Feliz me sonrío mientras se alisaba una arruguita imaginaria de su espectacular vestido. Suspire y me pare del asiento dirigiéndome a los servicios cuando Jane pego un gritito la observe me señalaba algo en una revista de moda era n vestido entonces note que era el mismo que ella tenia puesto. En pocas palabras aquella pequeña diablillo era una genia de la moda al igual que Heidi aunque esta era un poco mas tranquila.

Cerré la puerta del baño con pestillo y me desnude saque un pequeño jabón del neceser y me empecé a lavar la cara en el lavamanos me seque y saque la ropa del bolso ¿otra vez un vestido? es que acaso no sabia que eran los pantalones suspire exasperada aun mas cuando note el conjunto de ropa interior era muy hermoso pero demasiado fino para mi pero finalmente decidí cambiarme asíque me empecé a vestir cuando termine me cepille mi muy largo cabello que me llegaba por debajo de la cadera y saque el maquillaje del neceser empezando a aplicar los diferentes productos como me había enseñado Heidi .Contenta con el resultado guarde todo y Salí del baño Heidi me sonrío alzándome el pulgar contenta de que había seguido bien sus consejos .Esta familia murmure al ver a Demetri viendo una revista de autos.


	7. Chapter 7

Imágenes del cap en  blog/

Capitulo 7 Miradas

Prov. Anastasia

El jet aterrizo sin problemas para felicidad mía ya que estaba con tanto miedo que seguramente quedaron mis manos marcadas en el asiento de lo fuerte que lo la cartera baje las escaleras de salida entre Jane y Heidi afuera hacia frío pero no tanto como en Italia sorprendentemente nuestros autos ya se encontraban frente a nosotros sonreí al ver a mi bebe reluciendo.

Luego de subirnos condujimos através de un camino rodeado de árboles note como todo lo que veía era verde y húmedo cada dos minutos lloviznaba y paraba amenazando con el diluvio parecía tal como me había contado Alec era todo muy triste los pocos autos que vimos eran viejos las personas miraban nuestros autos impactados cuando parábamos en alguna estación de a lo lejos pude notar lo que parecía una mega casa muy hermosa y muy cuidada estacionamos frente a esta me baje del coche a la vez que los demás observando fascinada la hermosa casa

-¿Es hermosa la casa no?-asentí a la pregunta de Aro subimos las escaleras de la entrada y yo toque timbre.A los segundos un hombre de unos treinta rubio cabe destacar que muy guapo nos abrió la puerta.

-Carlisle cuanto tiempo-saludo Aro

-Si la verdad pasan muy rápido los años ¿no?-dijo sonriendo como si hubiera un doble sus increíbles ojos dorados se fijaron en mi curioso.

-Carlisle te presento a Anastasia ella vive con nosotros desde antesdeayer la adoptamos mas o menos.-le explico cara de Carlisle era para una foto y estuve a punto de hacerlo con el celular que me había regalado Heidi pero me daba un poquito de reí internamente por mis pensamientos y finalmente le ofrecí la mano a el señor.

-Un placer conocerte Anastasia yo soy Carlisle Cullen-me dio me sorprendí cuando note que su piel estaba fría como la de mi a sus palabras de acuerdo-Bueno pasen-se hizo a u lado de la puerta y todos entramos la cas era igual de hermosa que afuera todo en tonos blancos.

Entonces frente a mi aparecieron un montón de estaban tres chicos que eran parecidos a Carlisle uno de ellos era grandote como esos levantadores de pesa el otro era alto y flacucho y el tercero era mas o menos guapos (no de mi estilo).El grandulon se mantenía abrazado a una despampanante rubia (seguramente modelo)el alto y rubio se mantenía de la mano con una chica muy bajota pelinegra y con aspecto de duende y el chico cobrizo abrazaba protectoramente a una chica no tan bajita como la pelinegra y era castaña con unos hermosos ojos marrones junto a Carlisle se había colocado una mujer muy guapa con cabello color caramelo y rostro dulce.

Luego había unos seis chicos grandotes de piel morena y una chica igual que me miraba ¿furiosa? ¿pero yo que le había echo para que me estuviera matando con la mirada?.

-Vaya Carlisle pareciera que hubieses prevenido que veníamos-comento Cayo ¿a que se refería?.-Tranquilo no tienes de que preocuparte-okay no entendía nada.

-Bueno chicos esta es Anastasia a sido adoptada por los Vulturies asíque trátenla bien porque se quedara un tiempo al igual que ellos-dijo Carlisle mirando a su familia. Note la mirada de alguien puesta en mi observe y era la chica castaña la que me observaba fijamente.¿Es que no sabia que era de mala educación mirar fijo a las personas?.

-Dios mío tiene el ultimo modelo de cartera Chanel!-el grito de la pelinegra resonó probablemente en todo el pueblo ¿Cómo alguien tan chiquita y menudita podía pegar semejante grito?


	8. Chapter 8

Imágenes en  blog/

Capitulo 8:Desempacar

Prov Anastasia

En un instante estaba la pequeña frente a mi sosteniendo mi cartera que no se como apareció entre sus manos la mire shokeada.

-Alice compórtate-le suplico la mujer de cabello color caramelo dulcemente ,Alice me sonrío y me tendió la cartera la tome titubeando un poco con miedo.-lo lamento querida aveces Alice es un poco efusiva-un poco si estaba tomando algún energizante o algo que lo deje porque le esta afectando seriamente.

-Anastasia te presento ellos son mis hijos Emeet, Rosalie Jasper Alice y Edward , Bella es la pareja de este y ellos son unos ….amigos de la familia Sam Jacob Embry Jared Quil y Leah y esta es mi esposa Esme-asentí a todos aunque seguramente me había olvidado algún que otro nombre.

-Ven yo te mostrare tu cuarto-la rubia despampanante me hizo una seña la seguí al principio parecía una de esas típicas rubias engreídas pero me lo dijo tan amablemente que olvide las apariencias mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso era gigantesca y muy hermosa tenia baño y armario de unos minutos entro el fortachón que recordé se llamaba Emeet con todas mis maletas algo a desempacar todo con la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie , la maleta que contenía los pijamas y la ropa interior la desempaque yo ya que me avergonzaba un poco que ellas vieran los extremadamente sexys conjuntos que me habían comprado o los camisones que no tapaban nada.

Cuando termine todo me di un baño me coloque una pijama que era de las mas decentes y me fui a acostar ya que era muy tarde luego de desearles buenas noches a todos y advirtiéndole a Jane que no me despierte a gritos y saltando en mi cama.

Al parecer le quedo claro ya que cuando tome conciencia y abrí los ojos Heidi me acariciaba el cabello y me decía que ya era hora de levantarme en ese momento me pregunte que color no le queda bien a ella pensé observando su atuendo, ya que hoy iríamos nuevamente de compras ya que mañana empezaba el instituto, resignada me senté en la cama en el mismo instante en el que entraba Jane ya cambiada se interno en el armario y salio con todo lo que me iba a poner para obligarme a ducharme rezongando me di una ducha bien calentita destensando mis músculos.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Jane para que no me vuelva a comprar ropa interior tan reveladora por dios tenia dieciséis años quien me iba a ver en paños menores?.

Baje a desayunar y me extrañe cuando me di cuenta que todos ya habian fin cuando terminara me esperaba un dia de .


	9. Chapter 9

Imágenes del cap en  blog/

Capitulo 9:La chica morochita.

Prov Anastasia.

Al día siguiente me desperté por dos cosas a la vez , la primera la relajante música del despertador que había programado en mi celular lo segundo fue los gritos histéricos de Jane saltando en sima de la cama para que ya me vaya a duchar así me maquillaba y cambiaba .Me tape con las frazadas hasta el cabello protegiendo mi vista de la claridad que entraba por la ventana ya que Jane la había abierto de par en par a pesar de que hacia un frío de los mil demonios.

-Anda Ana levántate o llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer día –me dijo tirando de las frazadas destapándome, gruñí molesta y me levante de mala gana dirigiéndome al baño me di una rápida ducha porque tenia el presentimiento de que si me tardaba Jane me sacaría de la ducha de prepo. Me envolví en una de las mullidas toallas y Salí del baño encontrándome a Jane alias adicta a la moda con la ropa que me tenia que poner y un maletita con todo tipos de maquillajes.

Debo admitir que no me molesta que me elija la ropa y me maquille de echo tiene un gran talento para eso lo que me molesta es que se vuelva tan loca y tenga tanta energía para bodoque parece que no necesita descansar un minuto. En cierta parte ya le tenia mucho aprecio y la consideraba una hermana pero era demasiado enérgica aveces , a mi me gustaba que me eligiera la ropa ya que yo no tenia mucho gusto en ese tema pero bueno la aprecio mucho.

Me maquillo muy natural y me dio la ropa que me tenia que poner. Suspire cuando la vi.

-Jane tu sabes que te aprecio mucho pero creo que te olvidas que tengo 16 años no tengo mucha edad para usar este tipo de ropa interior-le dije algo incomoda

-Ana tu hazme caso no importa la edad aparte te quedara perfecto ahora vete a cambiar así bajas a desayunar-me insto asentí sin mas remedio y entre al baño para cambiarme

Me costo un poco colocarme los zapatos pero finalmente lo logre me observe en el espejo para confirmar que me encontraba bien y todo en su lugar.

-puedo pasar-oí la voz de Heidi mientras tocaba la puerta murmure un entro y me hizo sentarme frente al tocador del baño para empezar a cepillar mi cabello y luego secarlo me lo plancho y me lo dejo suelto. Salimos de allí encontrándonos con Jane que ya estaba cambiada y a tendiéndome uno de mis bolsos lo tome y bajamos las escaleras.

Desayune sola ya que al parecer todos ya lo habían echo me tendría que ir en el auto de Edward uno de los hijos de Carlisle y luego iríamos a buscar a su novia. Ya que al parecer según me había comentado Aro en este pueblo era mejor no llamar mucho la atención algo que me confundió pero sin embargo asentí si rechistar , en otro momento podría usar mi bebe.

-Ana estas preparada para irnos?-Edward entro en el mismo momento en el que terminaba de meter mi celular en el bolso.

-Claro ya estoy lista vamos así buscas a tu novia-asintió y subimos a un Volvo plateado (de esto no pondré imagen ya que todos saben como es el auto de Edward)

Condujo hasta una casa blanca de dos pisos. Toco el claxon y a los segundos apresurada salio la misma chica morocha de ayer no me acordaba el nombre así que simplemente para mi era la chica morochita que se sonrojaba todo el tiempo.

Baje del auto para pasarme atrás y dejarle el lugar junto a su novio. Ella entro tropezando con no se que murmuro un tímido –Hola-

-Hola como estas?-simplemente asintió a mi saludo y no me respondió simplemente se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla o a Edward ¿es que acaso le caigo mal?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:Dobles sentidos

PRov Anastasia

Cuando llegamos al instituto me baje del coche y me acerque hacia donde estaba Jane para charlar. Heidi no venia al colegio por que ya tenia unos veintipicos de años pero deseaba que tuviese nuestra edad

-Nerviosa?-me pregunto

-No estoy tranquila no es la gran cosa y tu Jane?-

-Algo nerviosa jeeje pero bueno ojito con tirar honda a algun chico-cuando dijo esto en menos de un segundo aparecieron Demetri y Alec.

-No te preocupes hermanita que Ana no tendrá novio hasta que cumpla sus 30 años-aclaro Alec riéndose todos lo acompañaron pero yo sentía como el otro día que habia un doble sentido en sus palabras. Observe a mi alrededor distraídamente notando como todos nos observaban las chicas explícitamente a los chicos o a nosotras con envidia y los chicos un poco mas y babeaban por nosotras. ASCO deletree en mi mente divertida.

-Tranquila es normal-me voltee y alli estaba la rubia que recorde se llamaba Rose. Asenti cuando entendi que se referia a los chicos.

-Espero que se les pase ¿a ti te debe pasar muy seguido no?-

-Algo pero simplemente ignóralos-

.-Eso Hare me acompaño hasta secretaria para pedir mi horario no compartía ninguna clase con mis hermanos ni con los Cullen ya que todos eran mayores que yo. Historia era mi primera clase en el piso tres , llegue justo después de que entraba el profesor , le entregue el papel de asistencia para que lo firmara y el me dio el libro de clase.

-Buenos días clases al parecer tenemos una nueva estudiante Anastasia Volturi Haci que espero que se comporten y la ayuden en todo lo que necesita háganla sentir cómoda.-

-PERO COMO NO VAMOS A HACERLA SENTIR COMODA A UNA BELLEZA COMO ELLA PROFE!?-grito una de los chicos que se encontraba en los últimos asientos.

-Robinson a la próxima a la oficina del director-le gruño el profesor. Sin poderlo evitar largue una pequeña risita.-Anastasia siéntate donde quieras hay dos asientos libres asíque escoge-Asentí y me fui a sentar al lado de una chica de cabello castaño que tenia pinta de ser dulce.

-Hola soy Maylen pero me gusta mas May bienvenida-me dijo . Sonreí era muy amable.

-Gracias yo soy Anastasia dime Ana.-

Estaban viendo la guerra fría entre republicanos y no se que ya que no le entendí muy bien al profesor lego le preguntaría a mis tíos que seguramente sabrían explicarme.

Cuando termino la clase May me acompaño a literatura era muy amable y sospechaba que pronto seriamos grandes amigas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 :Perros falderos

Prov Bella

No me agradaba ,simplemente no lo podía explicar sentía como si me tenia que cuidarme de ella y mas a Edward. Lo se algo entupido le tenia mas temor a una simple humana como yo que a toda la guardia Vulturi junta ,pero simplemente Anastasia tenia lago extraño algo que provocaba que me pusiera celosa por Edward cuando ella no le había prestado mucha atención y lo mas escalofriante era que los Vulturi la adoptaron sin duda tendría algún don para que Aro se interesase en ella. Aparte estaba su belleza me sorprendía que Rosalie se llevase tan bien con ella , contaba con un extremadamente largo cabello que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera de un color rojo fuego ,la piel tan pálida como la mía unos hermosos ojos celestes azulados y un fino rostro con un cuerpo infernal de un metro sesenta y ocho , sinceramente en mi interior tenia envidia algo que nunca habia sentido por otra persona ni siquiera por Rose.

Admito que casi me muere de un paro al corazón cuando vi. que venia en el Volvo de Edward a buscarme para ir al instituto ,simplemente algo dentro mío me gritaba que le diera una golpiza diciéndole que Edward es mío , lo se jamás había tenido pensamientos tan violentos pero ella despertaba la furia en mi.

-¿Qué sucede con Ana que te comportas así?-me pregunto Edward mientras esperábamos a que el profesor empezara a dar la clase, puse mi mejor cara de inocencia cuando voltee a verlo

-No se de que hablas-farfulle notando como un insoportable rubor cubría mi rostro y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

-Si lo sabes simplemente te comportas muy hostil con ella Bella algo no común en ti no ve que es lo que tiene para que no te caiga bien , es muy amistosa.-AMISTOSA? Los celos tomaron control de mi ¿es que acaso Anastasia había sido extremadamente AMISTOSA con mi novio? Maldita trepadora

-Así que ella a sido Amistosa contigo especialmente-dije sarcástica. Mi novio enarco las cejas frunciendo el ceño extrañado

-Bella yo a la única que amo es a ti aparte no hablamos casi nada simplemente me pareció que era muy amistosa por lo que vi. en la mentes de la guardia-se escuso. Bella que carajo te esta pasando me gruño mi conciencia la verdad yo tampoco lo sabia simplemente estaba actuando uy irracional.

-Lo siento Edward de veras-le susurre cuando el profesor ordeno a todos guardar silencio para empezar la clase, el me sonrío perdonándome.

Prov Anastasia

Al fin la hora del almuerzo las clases que había tenido las había pasado siendo perseguida por un tal Nicolás que un poco mas era mi perrito faldero junto a sus amigos. Suspire aliviada cuando llego la hora del receso Jane me hacia seña desde una mesa en la que se encontraba junto a los Cullen.

-Y ¿Qué tal les fueron las clases a ustedes?-pregunte sentándome entre Jane y Alec

-Aburrimiento total los adolescentes son insoportables-gruño Demetri

-Tu también eres adolescente asíque te incluyes tu mismo a esa palabra-le dije divertida .Me pareció notar como se sorprendido un poco y a Jane lanzándole una fiera mirada. Extraño pensé.

-Si bueno no es lo mismo y a ti como te fue-

-Bien ecepto que me gane mis propios perros falderos-comente riéndome , todos se unieron a mis risas ya que casi todos en intermedio de clases me había visto con algún que otro chico pegado a mi , mas explícitamente la chica bajita de pelo corto para todas parte que se carcajeo de mi cuando vio a Nicolás tratando de invitarme a salir.

Note como la novia del de pelo cobrizo me miraba detenidamente con una expresión desafiante en su rostro quizás es bipolar pensé para mis adentros extrañada


	12. Chapter 12

Imágenes en  blog/

Capitulo 12:Lauren

Prov Anastasia

AL FIN! Pensé con la alegría cuando toco la campana de salida , por fin terminaba las clases .Salí rápidamente del salón antes de que algún chico me abordara chocándome con una chica.

-Perdona no te vi ¿estas bien?-dije preocupada

-Imposible que no me ayas visto nena si querías arruinar mi rostro no te funcionara-me respondió la rubia con voz histérica, record que era una de las chicas de ultimo año ya que la había visto entrando al aula con numero que la identificaba como del ultimo año.

-No deberás no te vi. disculpa te duele algo?

-Claro que no idiota pero ten mas cuidado-chillo y se alejo caminando contoneando furiosamente las caderas en un vano intento de parecer sensual pero lo que verdad parecía era vulgar. Suspire divertida , cada cosa se veía en este colegio pensé.

-Ana asíque fuiste abordada por la puta de Lauren?-Rose se coloco a mi lado , asíque Lauren era su nombre , la verdad no me interesaba sabe el nombre de la rubia hueca pero bueno.

-Si , sin querer me la choque le pedí disculpas pero empezó a decir boludeses y luego se fue- ESPERA UN MOMENTO DIJE UNA MALA PALABRA! Definitivamente esto era culpa de Jane y Alec ellos decían ese tipo de palabras todo el tiempo y a mi se me estaba pegando QUE HORRROR PENSE SORPRENDIDA

-Es así todo el tiempo la cabeza no le da para mas ¿lista para irnos?-asentí y la seguí hacia el estacionamiento.

Edward y la novia me estaban esperando , la segunda con una sonrisa y cuando me vio paso a una de molestia ¿Qué carajo le pasaba a esta chica? debería ir a un sicólogo con Lauren ANA DIJISTE OTRA MALA PALABRA me gruño mi conciencia , genial ahora tenia conciencia.

-Que dia agotador por dios ¿a ustedes como les fue?-

-Bien Ana tranquila que luego sera menos agotador , simplemente fue por ser tu primer dia- dijo Edward asenti a sus palabras seguramente era por ello.

Nos subimos al auto , yo atrás , para empezar el trayecto a casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegamos me fui a dar un relajante baño , me puse la ropa ma normal que tenia en el armario rapidamente antes de que Jane me pusiera algun vestido o algo por el estilo , baje las escaleras hasta la cocina donde estaba Heidi ccortando una torta en pedacitos mientras charlaba con Felix.

-Por dios me comeria esa torta yo sola!-exclame desesperada .Heidi me sonrio maternalmente mientras Felix se reia-Oye soy una niña en pleno crecimiento necesito comer-

-Muerta de hambre a este paso si sigues cocinando este tipo de cosas terminara teniendo mas chocolate en sus venas que sangre-se carcajeo Felix

-Te gustaria a ti-Heidi me corto un gran trozo le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a sentar al living a ver los simpsons (mi nueva adiccion desde que lo en la tele del jet privado de Aro)


	13. Chapter 13

El principio de este cap lo empieza narrando un hombre que no pertenece a la saga crepus si no que lo cree yo y le dará algo de misterio e intriga a la historia

Capitulo 13 :Distintas provs

Prov Sebastian

-Vulturis- gruñí molesto cuando percibí el olor mezclado con el de Anastasia , Francisco me miro confuso –Su efluvio esta mezclado con el de Anastasia seguramente ella esta con ellos maldita sea esta chica es un imán para los problemas –farfulle exasperado , seguí el rastro discretamente ya que nos encontrábamos en publico rodeados de humanos en la estación d servicio ,frente a esta había dos caminos uno llevaba a Port Angels y otro a un pequeño pueblito Forks donde el olor era mas intenso.

-El olor mas intenso proviene de ese camino será mejor que vayamos pronto-dijo .Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Prefiero ir solo no se cuanto tiempo me quedare ,primero la vigilare de cerca y luego la secuestrare pero necesito averiguar que tipo de relación tiene con los vulturis aparte los Cullen viven allí así que algo raro ay por allí , tu vuelve y informales a los demás que me quedare un tiempo aquí aparte si no te dejo volver pronto tu novia me intentara desmembrar ella misma-dije. El asintió sonriente a sabiendas de lo que es capaz Sofía. Nos estrechamos rápidamente las manos y el se monto en su moto para volver por el camino por el que vinimos.

-Seria $23,55 la nafta en total señor –me hablo el asqueroso humano con acne en el rostro rápidamente saque un billete de $50 se lo di.

-Quédese con el cambio-ordene me subí rápidamente a uno de mis tesoros (mi preciado BMW) Salí rápidamente de allí dirigiéndome a Forks donde podría encontrar a Anastasia.

Prov. Alice

Nada era lo que veía , lo intente varias veces pero sin embargo era como si algo me impidiera tener visiones seguramente los malditos chucho pegados a Bella pero si embargo tampoco podía tener ninguna visión sobre Anastasia , algo completamente extraño ya que al igual que Bella tenia un escudo pero en su caso no podía tener visiones y tampoco Jasper tenia influencia sobre ella.

"Edward tengo l presentimiento de que algo va a pasar no vi. nada pero lo percibo" pensé el me observo intrigado desde el piano donde estaba junto a Bella.

-Avísale a los deas que estén atento por si acaso-me susurro a velocidad vampirica .Asentí rápidamente yendo a buscar a Esme.

Prov Anastasia.

"Yo Anastasia Vulturis admito que me volví adicta al chocolate al helado y a los Simpson" si lo se sonaba patético pero me estaba preparando para cuando tenga que ir con un terapeuta para controlar mis adicciones asíque estaba ensayando que le iba a decir , me acurruque aun mas en el sofá mientras me metía un gran cacho de torta en la boca DELICIOSO


	14. Chapter 14

Imágenes ya saben en que pagina están

Capitulo 14:

Prov. Anastasia

-Anastasia mas te vale que dejes de comer en este mismo instante! Se suponía que la torta debía durar hasta mañana y tu ya te la estas acabando- OH OH Heidi me estaba regañando , asentí con la cabeza gacha levantándome del sofá y deje la torta sobre la mesada de la cocina frente a Heidi que observaba fijamente mi boca.

Observe como tomaba una servilleta y me la ofrecía señalándose la boca.

Me limpie rápidamente los restos de chocolate.

-Bue esta bien me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí para que no me caiga tan pesado la torta –le dije a Aro que se encontraba leyendo un viejo libro , asintió.

-Esta bien pero ve con cuidado-asentí subí arriba me puse ropa deportiva y baje para salir de la casa. Me dirigí hacia un pequeño parque lejos de la casa.

Me tire prácticamente sobre el banco del parque estaba agotada literalmente , me arrepentía de no haberme llevado una botella de agua ya que ahora tenia la garganta seca e irritada.

-Bebe-voltee la vista hacia un lado donde se encontraba un hombre de unos veintitantos súper alto y musculoso (y extremadamente guapo) ofreciéndome una botellita de agua.

-Gracias-dije para luego beber un sorbito complacida con la sensación de agua fresca pasando mi garganta. Pero mi disfrute duro poco ya que empezó a llover ,estaba pronosticado ya que por lo que me había dicho llovía todo el tiempo aquí , ahora tendría que volver a casa caminando ya que me había olvidado el celular.

-Oye si quieres te puedes quedar en mi apartamento hasta que pare- ¿lo acababa de conocer y quería que me fuera a su apartamento?.Gire para mirarlo incrédula pero en ese momento sus ojos pasaron de ser hermosos zafiros a celestes claros, me sentí mareada y todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y lo siguiente que paso solo pude ver destellos , aquel hombre se paro tomándome en brazos y subiendo a su hombro como bolsa de papa , camino unos minutos hasta que me metió en el asiento trasero de un lujoso coche parecido al mío ,todo esto ocurrió sin que yo pueda hacer nada ya que mi cuerpo no obedecía mis ordenes. CERRE los ojos de pronto agotada.

….

Abrí los ojos despacio , algo confusa, de fondo podía escuchar la fuerte tormenta que seguramente se desataba afuera. Me senté extrañada en la gigantesca cama en la que me encontraba ¿Qué había pasado? ¿estaría en mi cuarto? Mi ultima pregunta fue rápidamente respondida cuando me di cuenta que esa no era mi habitación ni ninguna de las que había en casa de los Cullen.

¿Qué carajo? Esta no era la ropa que llevaba puesta ni mucho menos mía. Pero debía admitir que era mucho mas cómoda que las cosas que aveces me ponía Jane.

Me levante de la cama tambaleándome y me dirigí a la puerta de paso agarrando una lamparita por si necesitaba golpear a alguien , abrí la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido.

La habitación se encontraba en un pasillo junto a cuatro puertas mas , pero observe que había un marco por donde se accedía al pasillo , pase este de puntillas de pie ,era la cocina mas grande que había visto casi como la de los Cullen , me tape la boca con la mano para no omitir sonido cuando note al hombre del parque sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra viendo algo en su celular.

-Al fin despiertas Ana-MIERDA


End file.
